narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sir Aether/NarutoOriginals Wiki: 1st Hunger Games
Welcome everbody, to the very first NarutoOriginals hunger games! Using this idea that i got (stole) from the one piece wiki, i decided that it would be funny if we hosted our own hunger games, with our very own users fighting in a battle to the death. I SirAether, shall commentate, organize, and participate in these games. Without further ado, let the games begin! Notes *Because this is the internet and i don't know anybody's genders, i decided to randomly assign people's genders using a dice. 1-3 = male and 4-6 = female. *Sadly i was unable to get our icons added to the contestants names. Meet the Contestants The Bloodbath And there off! Yasuko gets the first kill within a minute by violently snapping HEXX's neck from behind, while poor Blossoms gets strangled to death with a backpack by Kazehime. Kusa attempts to form a team with Tsuki, only for WRH and Criala to put a quick end to it. Aside from Kitty, HiMiza, Mayam, Mew and Shadowpuppy (who run away instead of fighting like true warriors) every other survivor gets some sort of weapon or supplies. To be honest, i was expecting most of you guys to run away instead of fighting, but you blew away my expectations (and Kusa's head). Day 1 Lets look at our contestants who survive the bloodbath. Mew, in an attempt to get away from the carnage, geneiously steps on a landmine. Nxf and WRH become locked in a bout of fisticuffs and seem evenly matched until Nxf knocks WRH of a cliff. After decending down, Nxf finds him alive but severely injured and puts him out of his misery. Inibi somehow found a pair of sai somewhere and managed to stab TSOT a total of 76 times before killing him, while Shadowpuppy beats Read Books to death with a stick. Lastly, poor MayaXD couldn't take the heat and tried to escape the arena, only to be vaporized for her insolence. On the more boring side of things, Panda discovers a giant river that somehow, myself and Yasuko miss. Criala decides to get in touch with her engineering side and tries to build a stick and mud house while HMW gets a nice gift of medicine. P.S. Mayam, you really should pay attention to your stuff in these situations, you never know when the boss of the wiki is gonna steal your stuff. And now, let us have a moment of silence, for the complete failures who couldn't survive the harsh conditions (and weapons of the other participants) of the arena. Up next, the first night. Night 1 Man was it quite the bloody first day with 9 deaths. But now, lets see what terrors the night brings. It seems that Shadow, Panda and Ash have a truce for the night and discuss who to murder next. Nxf, Criala, myself and Star decide to tell eachother morbid ghost stories while thinking to ourselves who we are going to stab first in the night. Inibi, in an act of mercy, decides to heal Kazehime's accidental, self-inflicted slingshot wounds. Meanwhile, HMW sits on a log with a smile on her face, looking at her newly received explosives. Sereiyn decides to cry like a baby while Yakuko and Mayam receive supplies of their own, while Kitty remembers that she sucks at starting fires. Day 2 After entering the second day, we have myself finally discovering the river that i was searching for all day yesterday. Unfortunately, i don't have any fishing gear, forcing me to fish with my bare hands. Elsewhere, Ash also discovers this same river and Panda receives some fresh food. A group consisting of Sereiyn, Mayam and Criala attempt to ambush another group consisting of Inibi, Kitty and Star, only to accidentally alert them after Mayam is stung by a bee. Loosing the advantage of suprise, Sereiyn, Mayam and Criala are defeated and beaten to death with a club made from Kusanin's femur. Simultaneously in another location, HiMizam, Kazehime, Yasuko and Bjorn (despite all of them being well supplied) decide to end their lives in order to deny the audience entertainment. Unfortunately the poisonous berries they eat, cause them intense pain for 3 hours before killing them. As night falls, the remaining contestants see the 2nd day's death-toll, all wonder who will be next. Night 2 During nightfall, the remaining contestants prepare to rest, with Star hiding in a tree, Ash taking shelter in a cave but has trouble sleeping because of nightmares, while Inibi finds an abandoned mud and stick shelter to hide in with some fresh food. Nxf prepares to go to sleep only to be ambushed by Shadowpuppy. Despite this, Nxf manages to defeat Shadow, but spares his life in order to use him to help eliminate the other contestants. Elsewhere myself and Kitty have formed an alliance in order to kill the other contestants. As we prepare to rest, I hear something land near us. Acting on instinct i attempt to jump behind a rock, but trip. As the grenade explodes, i am tossed back against a tree. The last thing i see before the light fades from my eyes is the bloody mess that used to be Kitty, with Panda smiling in the next to a boulder. The Feast *Unfortunately I lost the data containing the rest of the games, so what happens below is what i can put together from memory. At the dawn of the 3rd days, the remaining contestants awaken with an announcement. At the center of the arena where they started, new supplies have been delivered. These supplies include food, weapons, and the secret to making a perfect OC. Shadow, Panda, Nxf, Ash, Inibi and Star all decide that it is worth the risk and head to the center of the arena for the final confrontation. Upon the discovery of how to make a perfect OC, the six survivors make a mad rush to reach it. Before Shadow can get far, Nxf lights him on fire with a Molotov (despite the two having an alliance). Star is slowed down by Ash attacking him, forcing Star to beat him to death with his Kusanin femur club. Because of this, Inibi is the first to reach the secret of the perfect OC, only to be speared in the gut by Panda. Panda attempts to read the secret, only for Nxf to catch up to him, strangle him to death with fishing wire. With only Star and Nxf left, the two begin a duel of epic proportion that lasts 4.27 hours. Exhausted to the point of being unable to move, Star is finished off by Nxf bashing his head in with his own Kusanin femur club. Triumphant and mighty, Nxf roars in victory and reads the secret to the perfect OC. However, because the scroll containing the secret has been sitting in the blood of Inibi for the past 4 hours, he is unable to decipher it, instead staring at it in disbelief. Congragulations Nxf11rocks, you are the winner of the 1st NarutoOriginals Hunger Games. Notes *First off, i would like to appologize for loosing the remaining part of the games. It was comepletely my fault and i hope that you guys at least got a chuckle out of this. *If you guys enjoyed this "Hunger Games", how would you like it if a second games was hosted, using our OC's instead? If you so wish, I will make it happen. Category:Blog posts